


Genpuku

by J97Masaki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Genpuku, Not Humor, Other characters are simpply mentioned, concept story-telling, i did very minimum research on this, in case you are expecting that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J97Masaki/pseuds/J97Masaki
Summary: The celebrity samurais invited everyone to their house for the next Yagyuu head's coming-of-age ceremony.





	Genpuku

**Author's Note:**

> I won't pretend I know anything about the real genpuku ceremony. It's all just a concept I have lurking around in my head so I simply had to write it down. Decided to post it anyway.

Two months after her 17th birthday, Yagyuu Kyuubei received her Coming-of-Age Ceremony. It was held in the Yagyuu estate, and important people came for the event. _More_ _important_ than just some celebrities who runs with money. The tradition is pretty sacred for warriors, therefore only warriors were invited.

It was mentioned that the late Lord Sadasada was also invited, but had to decline and sent some representative instead. Matsudaira Katakuriko was present, as a representative from Shinsengumi. And it seems due to personal history, Kyuubei also invited Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toshiro and Okita Sougo. There was another person accompanying them, but his identity was kept a mystery. Cold sweats that ran through Kondo’s forehead, plus the way that man carried himself, gave away the secret identity to those who’ve seen him at least once. It would seem the Coming-of-Age Ceremony for warriors fascinated the Lord Shogun Shigeshige more than those of nobility’s, dressing down to distract attention.

The house of Shimura also received formal invitation. Otae came carrying a decorative  _ tanto _ she received from Kyuubei, accompanied by Shinpachi who carried a  _ wakizashi _ that’s part of the few remaining blades of the Shimura house.

Begrudgingly, the two other Yorozuya members were also sent an invitation. It was more like an invitation from Binbokusai than Kyuubei, but she respected him and his valuation of warriors.

With the appearance of some of the craziest bunch of Edo, like having Gintoki and Toushiro in the same room -- and Kagura and Sougo -- it was quite a surprising feat that no chaos disturbed the formal ceremonial. It might be from the unusual presence of Katakuriko, or it might be because everyone in the room was more than capable of cutting the heads of any ruffians, but it was still very peaceful and that in itself was scary.

Gintoki chose to sit in the further back seat, even when Kagura moved to join the Shimuras much further forward. He claimed that it was so he wouldn’t be caught if he ended up nodding off. He didn’t, however, and instead found himself watching the entirety of the event.

The tradition of Coming-of-Age Ceremony the warrior style was usually done for men, but with Kyuubei finally embracing her feminine side, she broke the mold of traditionally manly celebration and made it just as graceful as she was strong.

She appeared in a beautiful, colorful kimonos with sleeves extended to the floor, and the back trailed about two-feet behind her. The main pattern of the outermost kimono, visible from the back, was that depicting of a dragon, and cranes adorning the gold  _ obi _ . The decorative tall  _ geta _ was made of wood with gold painting the carvings to make it stand out. Two swords, like that of a samurai, strapped on her waist, and two upper-arms protector sewn on the outermost layer of her kimono. If one looked closely -- which Gintoki did -- one would notice the  _ clink-clonking _ that comes with every step she took actually came from iron pieces placed under the  _ geta _ . Her hair was made into a bun, and decorated with a big head-piece that made her look beautiful. Those metal pieces, along with the probably ten layers of kimono, and the fact that she had to take one small steps at a time, must have weighed on her greatly. But Kyuubei walked like she was wearing feathers.

Upon reaching her seat, she took off her geta and sat on the floor. The geta then was carried away by one female staff. More female staffs came in, carrying a warrior helmet, and Otaki -- with her grace in old age -- stood behind Kyuubei. Otaki promptly removed the flowery head-piece, placed it on a decorative tray held by a staff, and released Kyuubei’s hair from her bun, letting it fall in her usual long ponytail. Otaki then moved to Kyuubei’s side, and Koshinori now stood on the other side of Kyuubei.

The both of them took a step forward, now in diagonal front of Kyuubei. Otaki turned to one staff who carried the helmet, took it, and gave it to Koshinori with a respectful bow. When Koshinori took it, Otaki and the female staff walked away backward, leaving the spotlight. Koshinari then stood right in front of Kyuubei, who lowered her head in a small bow, and had the heavy-looking helmet put on her. Koshinori stood back up after strapping the helmet securely, and moved to his seat on Kyuubei’s left. She looked up, sharp gaze directed ahead, and slowly, carefully, loosened her obi.

Everything happened so fast from this point.

Kyuubei slowly stood up while sliding her layers of  _ kimono _ , which are then quickly brought away by the staffs, all the while holding onto the two swords without them ever leaving her hands. After she stood up, with only two layers of kimono left, male staffs came out bringing with them decorated armor that, without a doubt, looked even heavier than the dozen  _ kimono _ . The staffs quickly put it on Kyuubei. In less than a minute, she was fully dressed in a dark purple samurai armor, with terracotta red cloths sewing them together. Gold sewing and tying ropes decorating the otherwise dull colors. Her blue  _ hakama _ , now more visible, had faint flower embroideries sewn with glossy blue thread. She looked strong, yet elegant; masculine, yet with a touch of femininity. But most of all, she looked like a samurai, ready to take on any challenge.

After she was once again left alone on stage, she lowered herself into a stance, put her hands on her swords by the waist, and performed a clean and impressive  _ iai _ . It was fast and almost silent. If used in actual battle, neither the eyes nor the ears would be fast enough to react accordingly. A show of skill meant to be prove that Yagyuu Kyuubei was much of a master as the previous Yagyuu-s.

_ Iai _ , a skill Gintoki never actually bothered to master, because in war, the only time you sheath you sword was when you sleep. Nevertheless, he knew how perfect Kyuubei’s slice was just now, because he’s seen it done, over and over, by Koutaro. An idiot that he is, there is no denying his mastery over swordsmanship.

Kyuubei sheathed her sword, stood straight, and bowed to the audience. She then took a seat, bowed once again, and that was the end of the ceremony.

The rest of the event went by like a blur in Gintoki’s memory. He remembered the banquet was delicious, and that he shook hands with Kyuubei, despite her looking ready to throw him or even other male guests upon touch. Nothing of any importance happened, and so nothing in particular got recorded in Gintoki’s memory.

It was a beautiful ceremony, though.


End file.
